


Double Exposure

by BlindedKnight



Series: In A Flash: Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modeling/Photography - Freeform, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series sequel to 'In a Flash'</p>
<p>John and Clara now have a wonderful family and life. They also have met a man called the Doctor who is an alien from another dimension who looks like a bearded twin of John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picks right at the first Christmas everyone is together.

John and the Doctor sat in the living room of the small house they had gotten back from the loan sharks, watching over Maggie who was playing with her new stuffed bear that the Doctor had gifted her for Christmas. Clara came around the corner looking at the two of them awkwardly sitting on the couch together, “Food is almost done you two.”

John looked up smiling with the Doctor shyly looking into his lap, Clara had a feeling the Doctor had feelings for the Clara that he had known, even though he had always repeated that John was a different person from him their mannerism and body language were practically identical. As soon as Clara left to go back into the kitchen John looked towards him, “There's something I want to ask.”

The Doctor looked over to him, “Yes?”

John cleared his throat, “Clara and I tried for two years for Maggie. Doctors didn't see anything wrong but it just didn't happen. You wouldn't know anything about that?”

He looked away and sighed nodding, “Yes sadly yes I do.”

John looked confused by his reply, “Sadly? What do you mean?”

“Remember I told you I made myself human?” He looked seeing John nod in response, “I literally have to change my DNA but sometimes little bits can stay unchanged. Like your father always knew exactly how people felt when he touched them, I'm a touch telepath, he was an empath.” He smirked, “Anyway one of the abilities my species has is to control the ability to conceive. All the sex you want without getting pregnant without the need of contraceptives. Have to raise your testosterone levels before it can occur.”

“So getting drunk and acting like a wild animal?”

The Doctor chuckled, “I take it that's how it happened?”

John nodded then looked at him with a frown, “You know how hard it was for the both of us? That was the night we decided to just stop trying and got crazy drunk.”

The Doctor frowned in return, “I'm sorry.”

John looked down to Maggie, “So what's Maggie going to get?”

“Too early to tell if she gets anything at all. Amelia never had anything, brilliant writer, but Gordon -, “ he trailed off as a thought hit him, “Gordon was extremely smart. You know what, I think it only effects the male members of the family.”

“How do you think that?”

“I mean it's a pretty good guess we have to see when Margret gets older as it was just your father and yourself down the line no other females till now.”

John nodded and smirked, “Though good thing I can tell Clara she doesn't need to be on birth control anymore.”

“Anymore for what?” Clara came around the corner managing to catch a bit of the conversation.

The Doctor managed to speak before John could, “Was answering a question John had asked about why it took so long to conceive.”

John put his hand to his face in embarrassment and then sighed, “As long as we don't have any wild nights you don't need birth control anymore.”

Clara smirked, “I don't know I might enjoy having another.” She giggled seeing the both of them with surprised looks on their faces as she picked up Maggie, “Come on dinner is ready.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara and John laid in bed together gently kissing each other as they came down from their blissful moments of love making. He pulled her in close hugging her tightly, “Should I grow a beard?”

Clara smiled kissing at his collar bone, “What makes you think that?”

“You were staring at him all through dinner.”

She gently wrestled herself out of his hug to look at his face, running her fingers against his cheek, “I think I like you this way more.” She leaned in to kiss him gently before leaning back, “And I wasn't staring at him through dinner he was trying to not stare at me when I was looking. It was odd.”

“I wonder what happened to you in that other world or whatever he comes from.”

Clara sighed softly, “I couldn't even begin to guess. Think we should ask him?”

“Think it's best if we leave it alone. If he wanted to tell us he would have.”

She nodded, “He did sort of answer why I asked about the SD card.”

John kissed her forehead, “Darling honestly it's not something to lose sleep over. Besides we're probably only going to see him for Christmas if ever again.”

“We gave him a cell phone for a reason. Not going to just see him for Christmas he's family.”

He sighed, “Yeah well he looks like me and it weirds me out a bit.”

Clara laughed, “If twins don't feel like that then you shouldn't either.”

He shook his head rolling over, “Good night Clara.”

She leaned over kissing the back of his head, “Good night.”

 

\------

 

Winter turned to spring and spring was turning into summer as life was in its usual pace of wake up, work and sleep. John had essentially stopped modeling working as another photographer for Clara's, now their, company which allowed them to take turns watching over Maggie when a photo shoot needed to be done. Clara had been working late this one nice spring evening, finishing up the final touches to some her photos before shipping them off to the agents and the company, when her mobile lit up with a chirp.

She picked it up noticing it wasn't John that had texted her but the Doctor.

 

-Doctor: Hello

She smirked and texted back.

-Clara: Finally learned how to use it?

-Doctor: I know how to use a mobile.

-Clara: Then why did you never call?

There was a long pause in his response causing curiosity in her on if she had hit a nerve before she finally got her answer.

-Doctor: I have my reasons.

              Would you like to see my T.A.R.D.I.S.?

-Clara: It's getting kind of late.

-Doctor: The weekend.

-Clara: I have plans with John and Maggie.

-Doctor: Right, I am sorry for bothering.

Clara looked at the phone confused, she had half expected him to invite the whole family instead of the given response.

-Clara: I could see if we could change our plans and we could all go?

-Doctor: No it's alright. I am sorry for bothering.

-Clara: Did you just want to see me?

There was another long pause that was proving her suspicions but raising more questions; why did he want to see just her?

-Doctor: Look I am sorry for bothering. I'll see you for Christmas.

She wasn't going to let him go that easy her curiosity was now peaked and she had some questions.

-Clara: Next week Wednesday mid-day I'm free.

-Doctor: I will pick you up then.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor flipped the phone onto the dark console and put his hand over his face, _What have I just done? This isn't Clara._ He looked out through the open doors of the TARDIS, the setting sun barely lighting the inside room, and stared out to the country side on the hill it had landed on. “I wish you would be better dear then I can find a way out of this horrible dimension.” He patted the console before picking up his phone once more and walking outside closing the doors behind him. He gave the side a gentle pat as he walked over to the small cottage that was near by, walking inside to stay in for the rest of the evening.

He sat in his large leather chair that he had taken from the TARDIS and opened the worn photo album looking through it. Of course he never needed to do such things but he enjoyed looking at the picture and recalling the moments surrounding it. He smiled as he turned the pages to Amelia, her husband Rory, who was a doctor, and their adopted son Matthew, how odd this universe was in copying his. He thought upon if he named his son Alistair if he would have been a brigadier and not a doctor.

He sighed as he continued through the pages of them growing up, growing old, having children their children growing up, having kids of their own till he reached the page with the new that Clara and John had given him of their family. His hearts saddened every time he looked at it, how his lineage looked so much like him and he was with her. He should be happy but he wasn't, it wasn't him the idiot time lord and Clara Oswald but a human with Clara Oswald.

He shoved the book hard from his lap in frustration. He could have died a happy stupid pudding-brained human but it seems that even this universe was just as cruel to him. Seeing as he couldn't get any solace in old and new memories he got up and walked out of the small cottage and started to walk, letting the curves of the earth guide him.

 

\------

 

Clara stood waiting outside of the house before texting the Doctor wondering where he was.

-Clara: Hey where are you?

-Doctor: Out, walking.

-Clara: You do realize it is Wednesday. You were going to show me whatever.

Once again there was a pause in a reply which caused Clara to groan, of course he had forgotten.

-Doctor: I'm somewhere in Scotland, I think.

-Clara: You think?

-Doctor: I've been walking since that night I asked you.

-Clara: You've been walking all this time?!

-Doctor: Yes.

Clara was in disbelief that he had been walking all this time but then again she still couldn't believe he was an alien from another dimension. Having decided the conversation was not a texting matter anymore and dialed his phone.

_~Clara.~_

“What happened to her? Why does it hurt you to look at me?”

_~I think you're smart enough to figure that out.~_

“She died yeah but how?”

She heard the wind blowing past almost hiding the heavy sigh she let out, _~No.~_

“Doctor.” She groaned as the call ended and then screamed out when she got an error message when she attempted to call him back and was amazed she got one when she attempted to text him.

“Clara, is everything alright?” John peeked out of the door looking to a frustrated Clara pacing and shouting at her mobile.

She stopped surprised looking back at him, “John, I-I – yeah I'm fine sorry. Friend forgot about our meeting then I couldn't get a hold of them.”

“Well come inside then you're shouting and probably scaring the neighbors.”

Clara sighed, nodded and walked inside wondering if she would ever hear or even see the Doctor again.

 

\------

 

The Doctor sat on a random boulder in the country side sonicing a new number for the phone and then sighed. “Should have stayed put, should had never bloody bothered.” He stood up flailing his arms around screaming at the top his lungs, “But you had to see her! See if she was yours!”

“Excuse me, sir!” A voice called out a little distance behind him.

The Doctor turned around sheepishly to the man in his car, “Yes?”

“Did you need help?”

_I need Clara – no, no I don't need her anymore_ , he thought looking around before going up to the car carefully, “Um, you wouldn't happen to be passing by a bus or train station any chance? I got lost walking.”

“I can give you a lift, hop in.”

He thanks the young gentleman in the car as he got into the passengers seat before they drove off.

“Girl troubles?” the man smirked.

The Doctor looked out the window ignoring any gesture from the cars driver, “What makes you think that?”

“I think the whole of Scotland heard you scream it out.”

He sighed, “Yes and no but it is of no matter, I'll deal with it as always.”

“Sad and alone?”

“Sad?” The Doctor smirked and shook his head, “No. Alone – alone for the rest of eternity.”

“Sounds like you really love her.”

“I do but she's married, so one can see the problem in that.”

The man nodded, “Yes I can but it still doesn't hurt to tell her.”

The Doctor scoffed at the suggestion, “I'm not going to break up a marriage because she looks like someone I knew.”

The car rolled to a stop with the brakes squeaking a bit, “Here we are bus station, which can easily take you to the nearest station you need to go.”

The Doctor stepped out not bothering to properly thank the driver and walked around heading off to the building when he was stopped by the man getting his attention when he turned to actually properly look to the driver.

“The thing with appearances is that sometimes no one will know who you are till the end.”

The Doctor smirked at the cryptic statement, “Then who are you?”

The man smirked in return, “Alistair. Good bye.”

The Doctor stared in confusion as the car drove off before turning back around towards the station for a bus schedule thinking over what just happened.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clara groaned at her mobile as it went off in the middle of the night, rolling over she picked it up and noticed the display showing “No Caller ID”. She sighed and dismissed the call placing it back on the night stand right as it started to ring once more.

“Ugh who is calling at this godly hour,” John groaned not moving, “they're going to wake up Maggie.”

“I got it John,” she turned it back around seeing the same “No Caller ID” and answered it, “look it's one in the damn morning.”

_~Clara.~_

“What the hell do you want?”

_~I-I know it's a stupid hour I-I just got back home and I wanted to talk.~_

Clara huffed loudly, “Fine we'll talk but give me a moment so I don't wake _my_ family.” She rolled out of bed grabbing a robe near-by and walked down stairs into the living room. “Alright now talk.”

_~She died because I expected too much, let her get reckless and she tried to take matters in her own hands and I couldn't stop it. She was my care- , traveling companion.~_

Her face saddened, “I think she was more than that to you.”

_~She was a good friend.~_

She pursed her lips knowing he was lying, “If she was such a good friend why were you trying to get me into your whatever.”

_~TARDIS.~_

“Yeah that.”

She could hear him sigh, with another sigh after a long pause like he was afraid of saying it, _~To be pulled into another dimension where her married alternate clone is talking me on the phone making my hearts ache in longing. Is that a better answer?~_

Clara's jaw had dropped in silence as she processed everything, 'Wait hearts?”

His voice was now uneasy, _~I have two. You understand why I have to hide?~_

“Would you still like to see me?”

_~Yes I'll see you next Christmas.~_

“No tomorrow. Where do I need to go? I'll bring Maggie since John is doing studio work this week.”

~ _It would be better if I came and picked you up so you can see where it is. You wouldn't be able to find it otherwise.~_

“Where the hell do you live?”

_~Outside in the country side with perception filters. So no one can just wonder and find a random police box in the middle of the hills.~_

“You live in a police box..”

_~No I live in a cottage beside the TARDIS that is in the shape of a police box.~_

“Oh .. okay. Anyway pick us up around 10 in the morning?”

_~Yes, I will be there this time.~_

“Good night Doctor.”

_~Good night Clara, sleep well.~_

Clara ended the call sitting on the couch and sighed, John was right she should have left it alone, now she had an answer to a question she shouldn't have asked. She was going to visit a man who just confessed his love about a woman who was just like her. Luckily she was bringing Maggie along as she noticed he was very fond of her, unsure if it was because he watched and help bring her into the world or just because the fact that she was a cute curly brown haired brown eyed one year old that seemed to be a very amazing poet from what he says she's saying. After realizing she had been sitting on the couch longer than the phone call she stood up, climbed the stairs up and went back to sleep.

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor arrived in a very simple small sedan, to the surprise of seeing Clara with Margret in tow, in the front of the house. He stepped out of the car looking mostly away from Clara but at Margret when he could, “A-are you ready?”

Clara smirked looking at the dark blue slightly rusted vehicle in front of her, “I'm amazed you have a car.”

“I've had this for a while, I walk when I need to take my mind off things.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, “For days apparently”

He looked away ashamed for what happened, “I can go back home if you're still angry at me.”

“No I'm angry because you're acting like an idiot.” Maggie started to fuss in Clara's arms babbling.

“We- we should stop fighting in front of Margret she's not liking it.”

“Well you need to hold her while I put her car seat in.”

He took hold of Maggie right away and nodded, “Right, those things.”

After sorting everything out with the car seat and everyone was in the Doctor drove off taking the two of them to his place. He shifted every once in a while as he was still thinking everything over if it was a bad idea to have done what he did and was currently doing. After an hour of driving they finally stopped in the middle of the country side with Clara looking to him.

“Why have we stopped?

The Doctor stared towards the wheel still not wanting to look to her, “I have to warn you, you might feel a bit queasy, which will pass, as we pass by the filters. I have to set them to you at the house you'll be able to find me after that.”

“What, we're here?”

“Yes.” He drove slowly turning off the road onto what had looked like some matted grass. Clara closed her eyes as she was slowly getting a headache. As it passed she finally opened her eyes to seeing the small worn down cottage in front of them as the car came to a stop.

She stepped out of the car getting a better look, “Well your house could look better.” She looked around at the view before spotting the blue box a bit further beyond on a hill, “And the police box.”

He stepped out of the car looking over towards her his eyes still not looking directly to her, “Would you like a look inside? At least while the sun is out she's still asleep.”

Clara looked confused looking at the box, “She?”

“The TARDIS isn't just a ship but a bioship, a living thing. She was grown, has her own personality, takes - took care of me when I need it most.”

Clara nodded and got Maggie out of the car carrying her along as they walked up the small hill to the oddly placed blue police box on top. The Doctor pulled out a key unlocking the door before pulling out a small torch from his jacket pocket. He pushed open the doors, the almost noon high sun lit up a small percentage of the inside but it was clear to Clara that there was more space than what she thought there was.

She grabbed the torch from the Doctor to his surprise walking inside shining the light around looking in awe, “It's... it's bigger on the inside.”

He smiled and nodded, “Yes I get that a lot. I would show you around more but I had to delete most of the rooms to power the chameleon circuit before she shut down.” He ran his hand through his hair in nervousness as he joined her inside, “Its why I have the house I have no bedroom in here.” _I still have hers though._

Clara turned and looked to him with a slight confusion, “Delete rooms?”

He nodded walking over to the console gently running his hand over it like he was comforting the TARDIS, “She can make, move, store and delete rooms; like a computer – an infinitely sized computer.”

“I can very much see why now you have everything hidden but what would have happened if she woke up and you had died?”

He sighed, he really hadn't thought about it and was now suddenly saddened, “She, um, would go back into space and live out the rest of her years or fly into a sun. I-I really hadn't thought about it.”

“Maybe it's a good thing your son opened the watch?” Clara walked forward toward him and put a hand onto his for a brief moment before he pulled away.

“I-I shouldn't have done this Clara. I'm sorry.” He stepped back looking at her directly. “Forgive me.”

She looked at him confused, “What's wrong?”

“I need to take you home sweetheart. I can't keep you here. You're not my Clara and you won't ever be and I'm a stupid fool for coming out of hiding.”

“Doctor, if you didn't Maggie and I would have died, you said so yourself.” Clara smiled to Maggie making sure she was still fine as the little girl was staring at the Doctor mumbling.

He walked up to the two of them and caressed the small girls cheek, “I can't do that love they are together not me and your mum.”

Clara looked confused wondering what was said, “What did she say?”

He shook his head, “She suggested I stay with you when John is gone for trips.” He chuckled, “We couldn't and she knows better. Silly girl.”

“Well why not? She's a handful sometimes and I know you enjoy talking with her.”

He sighed, “I don't know. I'm just afraid something might happen.”

She nodded, “Well I'm a big girl and I can handle myself.”

He smirked and shook his head as he started to chuckle, “Alright but only if you need the help. Anyway it's about time for lunch, we should go eat.”

Maggie giggled with Clara smiling to her, “Let's get some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Especially the comments you cleared up a little worry I had :D


	4. Chapter 4

Clara looked around at the slightly organized mess of bookshelves around the house, it could have looked better but she figured it was probably everything he had amassed over the past 100 or so years he had lived here. She noticed the photo album opened on the floor and leaned down putting Maggie down and picked it up. Putting it down she noticed there were some modern lighting and candles inside confirming he's been here a while.

“Did you build this yourself?”

He nodded looking around, “There's clean running water and everything if you're worried about that. I should have cleaned up a little shouldn't I?”

Clara smiled, “It's alright I don't see anything too dangerous in here also thanks for mentioning about the water, I was about to ask. How do you get power?”

He grinned and waved his hands in front of him like a magician, “Magic.”

Clara smirked, “Cute you mean whatever alien stuff you have.”

“Yes the roof contains solar panels, you probably missed the windmill and a few other things that help power the house mainly just the lights and necessities.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic, “Oh speaking of, I need to scan you.”

“What's that?”

“Sonic screwdriver.” He pointed and turned it on scanning both Clara and Margret. “Though it's more like a swiss army knife anymore than a screwdriver.” He then pointed it up towards the ceiling turning it on once more before turning it off. “And done, so now when you drive past you'll see the house, the TARDIS and the drive.”

She smiled, “You sure you want to do that especially after what happened in your box?”

He nodded, “Just in case anything were to happen you and Margret have a safe place to go, John as well.”

Clara smirked, “You seem to not like him.”

“Not on purpose.”

She nodded, “Well the feeling is mutual, he asked me if he should grow a beard.”

Maggie walked over to the Doctor pulling on his leg babbling towards him. He smiled and knelt down to her, “Alright we'll stop talking and have lunch.”

Clara laughed, “Sorry don't know what came over me.”

“You're just interested.”

 

\------

 

“Did you enjoy yourselves?” John smiled as Clara, with Margret in tow, as they came home late in the afternoon.

Clara smiled and looked to Margret, “Yeah had a nice picnic with our friend. Didn't we?” Margret nodded and babbled a bit, Clara could only think what her daughter was saying but was happy she couldn't speak just yet.

“You mean him?”

Clara looked to John, “Him who?”

“The Doctor, Clara.” He crossed his arms in front of him, “I heard your conversation from last night. What were you doing?”

She sighed, “He took me to show me his ship and his house. We had lunch, Maggie had a nap, we chatted a while and came home.”

John shook his head and mumbled something, “Yeah his ship sure.”

“No we're not having this 'discussion' in front of daughter, because there is no discussion to be had; end of story.” She shook her head, “Just because he looks like you doesn't mean I'm interested, I'm interested because apart from Maggie and me; he's the only other family _you_ have.”

John furrowed his brow, “Yeah well I don't like him and I don't like you going over there alone.”

“He's not fond of you either but saying he had to save your arse from killing yourself I think he has a right to be upset.” Clara was furious about to continuing her argument with a raising voice but Maggie started to whimper rubbing her eyes, “We're going to bed you can stay down here to cool off and understand I married you and not him.” She carried the young girl in her arms up the stairs as John rubbed his face in shame.

Almost as he was about to sit on the couch a knock came from the door, “Ugh who the hell is it.” His eyes narrowed after he opened it revealing the Doctor with a car seat next to his feet, “Hi sorry Clara forgot Maggies seat I was returning it just in case you needed it tomorrow.”

“What were you doing with my wife?”

The Doctor groaned, “John, I do not intent to sleep with your wife, if this is what this testosterone fueled stupidity is coming from.”

John pointed right at the Doctor, “Oh you weren't were you?”

The Doctor turned around walking off, “Good night, Johnathan.”

“Don't fucking walk away from me!”

“Johnathan!” Clara's voice rang from the stairs as she stared at John, she was furious that he even had continued the thought. “I can not even believe this! Doctor!”

The Doctor stopped almost having reached his car, hoping she wasn't planning on something stupid. He turned back around coming back up seeing Clara standing in front of John staring furiously at him. “Uh yes?”

She kept her eyes on her husband as she spoke to the Doctor, “You are going to take John and he's going to stay with you for a week.”

John's eyes went wide, “What?! What about Maggie and the studio?”

“I can see if my father will take her and I will carry on.” She repeatedly jabbed her finger into his chest, “You will get to know him.”

“Clara do you really think this-”

“Yes! Yes I think this is necessary. It's better than me taking Maggie and going over there don't you think?”

John sighed and walked off going up stairs, “I'll get a bag.”

The Doctor looked to her, “You lied to him about the trip didn't you?”

She flung an arm back behind her pointing toward Johns direction, “Yes but you see how he is!”

The Doctor shook his head furrowing his brow, “You will promise me you will _never_ lie to him, _ever_ again.” He waited till the surprised look on her face passed and she nodded, “I will still take him for the week but understand that what you did did not help the situation.” He gently cupped her cheek for a moment, “What compelled you to do such a thing?”

“It's because I stared at you last Christmas. He seemed jealous and I wanted to get to know you more.”

He smiled, “He's jealous because he cares for you. I doubt he's done it with other men?” She shook her head to which he replied, “So there was no reason to have done this. Anyway I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.”

She chortled a little, “I highly doubt that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm really predictable and I had already wrote 10 chapters before I had left for my trip :D


	5. Chapter 5

Five days, two to go as John sneered at the vast country side as he looked around the sun slowly setting. For being an alien John expected him to be a little more exciting than a boring old man. A boring old man that had way too many books for a house that small. A boring old man that lived in the country with a police box, that he hadn't even seen the inside of.

The Doctor shouted out from inside the cottage, “Get your ass in here.”

_Oh please yes let's haul myself back inside to be lulled to sleep by more boring stories._ John turned around walking inside before seeing the Doctor on the sofa with what looked to be a bottle of scotch pouring the liquid into the two glasses before him. “What's this?”

“I called Clara asking if she was willing to take you back early since I know you'd rather spend time with her than me anymore.”

“Oh thank god.”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at him, “Tomorrow.”

John pressed his lips together and nodded, “So I take it the scotch is for you?”

“Both of us because what I'm going to tell you is going to painful for me, and well best to have a drinking buddy.”

John raised an eyebrow, “Well if you 'fixed me' like you claimed, you know I don't touch that anymore.”

He nodded, “Yes but I think a drink with the old man won't be a problem.”

He sat down, picking up the glass from the table looking at the liquid, “Alright just one.” He got comfortable as he sipped at the well aged drink in his hand with the Doctor doing the same. He leaned forward putting the glass down, “So what did you want tell me?”

The Doctor downed the remaining liquid in his glass putting it down as well, “That I spiked your drink.”

“What?!” John quickly stood up looking down to his bearded doppelganger, “Why would you even do that?!”

The Doctor started to laugh, “I am joking John, sit.” He leaned against the arm rest of the couch, “I told Clara part of the reason why I invited her here. It hurts seeing someone that looks and acts like someone you know but they already have a life with someone else.”

John slowly sat back down looking at him, “Well I get that. Clara had told me you would just look away when she would look at her.”

He nodded, “I let her to be just as reckless as I was when we traveled. We were helping a friend of hers figure out why he had a death sentence on him, she took his place and I found out when it was too late. Watched her die, spent 4.5 billion years in an infinite loop torture chamber because the time lords wanted to know who was the hybrid of a stupid prophecy.”

“Now that just sounds like a fairy tale.”

He furrowed his brow, “Says the human talking to an alien with a spaceship outside a small cottage in the middle of the country side.”

John turned slightly red and nodded, “Point taken.”

“I managed to extract her out in between her last heart beats of death and tried everything to save her, just so I could be with her. To find out we were the hybrid, that what I did would tear the fabric of time and space if we kept running. I pretended to be affected by a neural block so that I would 'forget' about her so she could leave and have her own adventures before she went back. And now I'm here staring a living breathing Clara in the face.”

John nodded and looked over to him, “It's almost like how I was with River. Wanted to forget.”

The Doctor looked to John, he knew John was upset about his previous wifes death but never knew whose it was, “River? She wasn't named River Song was she?”

“How did you know?”

The Doctor chuckled, “I dealt with her too, she was feisty and an archaeologist.”

John grinned, “The same. Crazy hair.”

The Doctor was surprised though he really shouldn't have been with what he had experienced so far, “Really?”

John gently wringed his hands together, “Yes and like you I wish I could have turned back time to tell her to stay, to be with me.”

“What happened?”

“Tunnel collapsed.”

He nodded, “She died saving people in a library. And then I saved her in the database of the library.”

John laughed, “I still can not get over this silliness.”

“Would you like to see the inside of the TARDIS? I know I hadn't shown you yet.”

John nodded, “Yeah you should. I expected you would have shown me right away.”

 

They walked, John with a torch and the Doctor carrying a light box for the inside as it was getting too dark to properly see inside. He pulled out the key and opened both of the doors pointing his hand inside letting John look inside.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” John shined the light of the torch inside before leaning over looking at the external dimensions and looked back in.

“Well thats the most colorful version of 'it's bigger on the inside' I have ever heard.”

“Sorry, sorry. I thought you were just pulling my leg about the ship.”

The Doctor glared at him, “You're failing me boy.” He turned the light box on giving some extra inside, “As I explained to Clara there aren't many rooms than she had, but I still have a few but not safe to go into just this one.”

“I kind of wish she was powered on would be interesting to see.”

He sighed, “It is a sight.”

“So why a police box?”

The Doctor chuckled, “TARDISes have what is called a chameleon circuit, they allow the ship to blend in so no one knows it's there. It's broken and has been stuck a police box ever since but even if I did get it working again I wouldn't change it for all the regenerations in the universe.” He gently rubbed his hand against the wood looking at it and then patted it, “Should sleep so we can get you home early tomorrow.”

John sighed and looked at the Doctor as they both closed the doors to the TARDIS, “Look I'm sorry for everything. I was an idiot.”

The Doctor nodded, “It's fine, I gave her a small lecture for lying to you about our meeting. I didn't know she had done so.”

“Do you think I have to worry?”  
  
“Worry about what?”

“Losing her.”

The Doctor frowned before furrowing his brow, “You're not me and I'll make damned sure you don't. Margret included.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few months after John stayed with the Doctor and things had returned to normal, John was currently out of town taking his turn going to San Francisco to do work as Clara stayed with a very rambunctious soon to be two year old. They didn't want to do any trips till they were comfortable with her taking long trips which at the moment proved difficult when attempting some test runs in the car. Clara rushed over to the door opening to see the Doctor standing there.

“Oh thank you for showing up. She's been so much of a handful I think she's hitting those terrible twos a little early.”

He smiled walking in and closing the door looking at the war zone of toys strewn all over the place, “I can see that.”

The otherworldly high pitched squeal of the young girl came from the other room announcing her presence before she ran into the room her arms up in the air, “Doc! Doc!”

He laughed bending down and swiftly picked up the small girl, who looked a lot like Clara, swirling her into a tight hug, “My beautiful love how are you? I see you've been properly terrorizing your mum today.”

Margret giggled as she started to dig into his inside coat pocket pulling out a small velvet bag.

He made an exaggerated surprised face at her, “Oh I need to stop putting those there shouldn't I?” He grinned holding up his hand as she used it as a small table pulling on the strings, opening the bag and pulling out a jelly baby. “Just one for right now we'll have the rest later.” He softly spoke to her as he pocketed the bag back into his jacket.

“Doctor she doesn't need anymore sweets she's wild enough.” Clara glared at him as she was starting to clear the floor of toys.

“Oh isn't it the role of the great-great-grandfather to sugar up the wee babes before sending them back to their parents?”

“There's a problem with that, she's already home and you just got here.”

The Doctor chuckled, “We'll go to the park and be back so you can clean up. She'll be worn out by then.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

 

 

Clara was able to clean the insane mess that Margret had done and even take a relaxing bath in the process till there was a knock on the door after it was all said and done. She opened it up to the Doctor smiling holding the small sleeping form, her head on his shoulder, in his arms.

“We left right before she fell asleep so she should be out for a while.”

She smirked at the two, “How many jelly babies did you feed her?”

“She had just the one promise.”

“I'll let you lay her down. I honestly don't want to wake her.” She guided him to the small bedroom with him laying her down on the bed, which Clara took her shoes off before the Doctor covered the small girl up.

He watched over the small form in the bed, clasping his hands together as a slight sadness washed over his face, “I miss seeing this.”

“Well why haven't you tried finding another person to love and have a family?”

“Because I'm not human I will outlive everyone I love. My child would have two hearts and an extended life span, as I said before this planet has never had an alien encounter. I don't know what would happen if the knowledge of otherworldly beings on this planet would do.”

“What if you told your new wife to keep it a secret?”

“I can't take that chance Clara even if I trusted them.” He sighed, “It's alright though I can always enjoy being a grandfather figure.”

“Well what if I surrogate for you?”

His eyes went wide as he gently pulled her out of Margrets room and down the stairs, “No! Clara no.”

“You aren't going to be a grandfather figure forever. You know this, you should have someone with you.”

“No Clara end of story. How would you think John would feel about you carrying someone elses child?”

Clara laughed, “Yeah I didn't think that one through did I?”

He gently shook his head, “No you didn't.”

He sighed putting her hands on her shoulders squeezing them slightly, it was a great idea a clever idea he could at least have what he wanted but it shouldn't be as she was with another man. He leaned forward giving her a quick kiss to the forehead, “Thank you though, for the thought.”

 

\------

 

John rolled over feeling Clara tossing and turning a few nights here and there ever since he returned. “Hey what's wrong?”

She sighed turning over to face him, “Can't sleep been thinking a lot.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Just how lonely he is.”

John nodded, “Yes it's the sad state of things but that's what he's wanted. Trust me if there was something we could do to help him I would do it.”

“He wants a family of his own. He said so himself.”

“Well why not help him look for someone.”

“He doesn't trust anyone and he just can't make himself human again.”

“Well he can't have a family if he doesn't trust anyone.”

Clara sighed, she knew the Doctor was against the plan but maybe if John wasn't then he could possibly turn around. “I suggested I could surrogate for him.”

John sighed shaking his head, “Clara why would you even think like that?”

“If he doesn't trust anyone then why has he told us all his secrets? He evidently trusts us and I want to help him.”

“By having sex with him and carrying his baby which I got yelled for even the thought of a few months ago.”

“I know – I know.” She sighed, “John he has no one. He only visits for Christmas and when I ask him to help with Maggie. I don't know how long he's been lonely for but he needs someone.”

John groaned at the thought, “And I would have baby for a great uncle you know how silly that sounds? And how are we going to tell everyone?”

“Tell the truth. Well not the part of where he's a lonely alien that looks like you but we're being a surrogate for him.” Clara put her hand on his shoulder, “If he doesn't agree to it I still want another.”

He chuckled, “You want another? Especially with how Maggie is?”

She smiled, “Yeah I do.”

“I'll think about it but this is a one time thing. I don't want him thinking it's an open invitation to enjoy my wife.”

She grinned leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips, “Of course.”

 

 

\------

 

They sat around in the living room after having a lovely Christmas dinner and watching Margret rip open into all the presents which she was currently giggling and playing with. John stood up with Clara standing up and standing beside him as they both looked to the Doctor. Clara was smiling with John having a stoic look on his face.

The Doctor looked confused at the two, “Well what is it?”

Clara nudged him, “Go on.”

John sighed,“Clara and I both figured out you are a little lonely.”

The Doctor put his hand over his face groaning, “Please tell me you didn't get me an animal.”

Clara laughed, “No John and I talked about this and we wanted to help you.”

The Doctor sat up looking at them in surprise knowing what she was talking about, “Clara, no I told you I wouldn't dare think of it.”

John sighed, looking down to his feet before looking up to him, “What if I was alright with it?”

“No absolutely not.”

He nodded and looked to her, “I told you Clara it was his choice.”

Clara pointed to the Doctor raising her voice slightly, “I want this for him!”

The Doctor furrowed his brow, “I already interfered with your life once Clara, what happens if I continue being apart of it and interfering? I already told you I lost one Clara because of love I am not going to lose another.”

Maggie stood up holding the small bear she had been given last year looking sad, “Why are you all yelling?”

Clara frowned kneeling down in front of her, “Oh I'm sorry sweetie we were trying to give the Doctor his present.”

“What is it?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Don't bring her into this.”

“We were going to help him get a family of his own so he wouldn't be so lonely.”

She looked to the Doctor confused, “Why you don't want mummy to help?”

He sighed looking into her sweet innocent eyes, “I have you my love.”

She walked over and crawled onto the couch sitting beside him, “You should haf a kid then I can play with them.”

“What if mum and da have a brother or sister for you?”

She shook her head, “Then you not be happy.”

The Doctor sighed and with a slight glare looked up to Clara and John before looking back down to Margret, her sad eyes seeping into his soul, “You're right but I need to think about it okay? So don't get sad if mum doesn't do it for me.”

She giggled nodding her head with the Doctor looking back up to the two, “I'll let you know.”

Clara smiled, “No changing your number again.”

“Alright.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	7. Chapter 7

Once again the months went on and the Doctor sat in his small cottage looking around at all the books and things he had amassed over the years. He's traveled the globe so many times even that has gotten boring, his sense of adventure was dwindling. Maybe he should take the leap and reveal himself to the world, he would only die and regenerate. It would be better than impregnating another mans wife just so he could have off spring that won't die in a century. Hearing a knock at his door startled him from his thoughts in the silence but since only 3 people can enter through the perception filter he narrowed it down to who was at the door.

Just as he guessed Clara was standing at the door wearing a simple jumper and jeans biting her lip looking to him. “Hi.”

“Clara if this is to help make up my mind you're going about it all wrong.”

She sighed, “I thought I could spend some time with you. My dad agreed to watch over Maggie for the weekend they, especially gran, wanted the extra visiting time.”

“It's going to get boring or did John leave that out?”

Clara frowned knowing he was starting to make excuses to not see her now, “I wasn't bored when we were here with Maggie.”

“That's because you were watching Maggie.”

“Apart from the two hour nap she had. I enjoyed our conversation about Rose.”

He started to walk off to the cellar door opening it up, “Well this weekend is going to be different. Make yourself at home and I will be downstairs.”

“Doing what?”

He shrugged, “Tinkering.”

Clara crossed her arms frowning to him, “Hiding you mean?”

Furrowing his brow he looked at her, “I am not going to have sex with another mans wife just because I am lonely and they offered to surrogate for me.”

She sighed, “It's my choice.”

“No Clara.”

She started to raise her voice, she was starting to get angry she knew how really felt about her and she wanted to give him what he wanted, “You said you don't trust anyone with your secret yet you told John and me! There must have been a reason.”

He turned around standing at the open cellar door looking into the darkness gripping onto the frame, “Because I wanted to share my secret with you Clara. Wanted it to be like it was in my universe but it can't be like that. You have a husband and a family already and I can not impede that. No matter how much it hurts.”

“Then stop treating me like this Clara but yours.”

He shook his head, “I can't.”

“If you loved her like you said you did you will. So you can have something here that you couldn't there with her.”

He turned around facing her, looking at her for what seemed like an eternity, stepping closer reaching a hand out to caress her cheek with his other hand joining on the other side. He stared into her eyes, “Why do you always have to be so clever? Know what to say to me?,” and slowly leaned down to softly press his lips to hers for a moment as a test. Another press of the lips turned into gentle lip sucking, which turned fierce mashing of their opened mouths tongues rubbing against each other as she gripped her fingers into his hair and his hands roamed every inch that he could touch.

They pulled away from each other with her smiling up to him, “I already know that face. I know how much you missed her. You told John and I how you felt about her so you could have me for a moment.”

They started to pull and tug at each others clothes taking them off as he guided her to his bed room leaving a trail of clothing in their wake as he laid her naked form down on top of the covers entering inside her aroused core. His hands slid down her thighs gripping onto them as he felt her clench around him with every thrust into her.

Clara moaned gripping at the sheets, his mouth had latched onto her breast gently suckling at her hardening nipple and the area around it as his hands had moved upward slowly feeling every inch of her torso, making her feel things that she didn't think was possible. His lips softly left trailing kisses up against her chest across her collarbone and into the crook of her neck, his beard tickling along the way. He groaned as she arched her back crying out as she came, her pulsing around his cock attempting to coax him to spill was a feeling he had longed for after all these years.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her embracing her as he kept his pacing he wanted this to last as long as he could, “My Clara.” She ran her fingers through his hair with no surprise to the moans he let escape from him while repeating her name.

“Have a child with me.” She whispered softly in his ear feeling him tighten his grip around her.

He whispered back almost breathlessly, “Let me in to your mind – I want to join with you.”

“How?”

“Just let me in, think of an open door,” he cupped her face with a free hand his fingers touching at her temple gently poking at her mind till he found his way in.

Clara gasped as she felt all the power and emotion flow through her, she could feel that he was close mentally and physically, as she raked her nails at his back as she was feeling overwhelmed driving her over the edge again. The Doctor groaned driving the last thrusts hard into her till he stilled spilling into her.

She kissed at his cheek her hands having returning to gently running through the familiar curls, “That – what was that?”

“It's how I feel about her – you. H-how you were making me feel.” He rolled the both of the over so she was now on top with him still embraced around her. “I hope I didn't hurt you.”

“It was wonderful.”

He sighed, the realization of what they had just done sunk in, “I really shouldn't have done this.”

“We all agreed to it.”

He tightened his embrace around her, “Still shouldn't have. You have your husband and I'm not him. I gave in because I love you Clara – I wanted to show you how much I loved you.”

Clara smiled leaning down to gently kiss him causing him to eagerly kiss in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we get to see what happens :)


	8. Chapter 8

Clara groaned as the tiny chirps of her mobile going off by the constant flow of text messages woke her. She looked to her phone seeing a large number of messages from the Doctor and opened them up scrolling down to the last mass of messages.

 

-Doctor: Clara

              Clara

              Clara

              Clara

              Wake up Clara.

              I know you should be up by now.

 

She groaned once more, laughing at this desperate act of texting as she got comfortable as she started to reply back.

-Clara: Why didn't you just call me?

-Doctor: Oh I should have shouldn't I?

-Clara: Yes I was sleeping and I just suddenly got 50 texts from you.

-Doctor: How are you feeling?

-Clara: Tired.

-Doctor: Good! Take a test.

She rolled her eyes looking at the screen.

-Clara: I'm tired because John and I had a late night together.

-Doctor: Oh. Guess it didn't take then.

-Clara: Doctor if you're going to be that persistent, you're a day early on when I'm supposed to have my period.

-Doctor: I can still test you.

-Clara: I'll CALL you when I feel pregnant alright?

-Doctor: :(

Clara burst out laughing at the emoji face, she never had expected such a thing from him.

-Clara: That was sudden.

-Doctor: What?

-Clara: The :( from you.

-Doctor: I told you I knew how to use a phone.

-Clara: You know what I'll come by later.

-Doctor: Okay :)

Clara smiled, she was either reading his texts in the wrong way like he was eager to see if it did happen or was hoping it wasn't. Maybe that was why he didn't call to hide his tone of excitement or hopeful curiosity from her. She looked up to John who walked in seeing what the commotion was about, “Who the hell was texting your phone?”

“The Doctor.”

He looked confused, “Couldn't he had called?”

“I think he was hiding how he feels about the whole situation, he wants me to come over to see if I'm pregnant.”

“Or not.”

Clara sighed, “That's what I'm thinking he wants to know.”

“Well you know my thoughts on this whole thing but he was only doing it once I'm going to let it go.”

She smiled getting out of bed wrapping her arms around him, “I'm still yours. If I'm not pregnant we can have a wild weekend and have the Doctor watch Maggie.”

“Oooh can we have a wild weekend regardless?” He grinned leaning down planting a soft kiss against her lips.

Clara giggled, “Yes.”

 

\------

 

Clara drove up the matted down drive towards the Doctors house surprised seeing him already standing out side in a different outfit than what she had seen him in for the past 2 almost 3 years. Looking closer it looked oddly like the maroon velvet suit Sarah Jane had given John all those years ago. He was grinning at her as she pulled up along side him with her smiling back slightly confused getting out of the car.

“What are you grinning at?”

“You are.”

She chuckled a little, “I am what?”

He turned around rushing inside the small cottage shouting back to her, “Pregnant! Come inside!”

She looked very confused now looking around before walking inside, “How can you tell?”

He flailed his arms around in explanation, “Heighten senses smelling the hormonal change also the telepathic link that occurred when we had sex. I've been feeling giddy for the past four days Clara.”

“Wait I thought that was just to do what you did? Sharing feelings.”

“It was and the silly time lord instinct to be linked to the mother.”

She smirked at the excuse, “So why did you tell me to not go to a doctor if you were going to know already?”

“Because I wanted you to not go, I am very capable of all the prenatal care especially for my own child. Especially when it came time to do an ultra sound they would be very concerned about two hearts and a slowed growth rate.”

Clara grew a little concerned at the last set of words, “Slowed growth rate?”

“You're going to be pregnant longer than 40 weeks sweetheart.”

_More than forty weeks?!_ She furrowed her brow, “Well it would have been nice to tell me in the first place!”

He sighed, “You never asked.”

She nodded and crossed her arms, “Alright you have me there. How long?

The Doctor shrugged clasping his hands in front of him, “Well saying there's never been a recording of a human time lord pregnancy I couldn't say but I would suspect possibly 46 weeks maybe till 52 which is standard.”

Her eyes went wide as she raised her voice, “A year?!”

He put his hands out in front of her trying to calm down, “Clara calm down and sit down.”

She moved over to the couch sitting down, “I'll sit but I won't be calm about this thing.”

He smiled and sat down beside her, “Ask all the questions you want.”

“Anything going to be different?”

He took her hand into his gently holding it in hers, “Apart from what I just told you no, I will have to monitor you more near the end. Also I will be more present around you, I know John will not like it because I am going to be _very_ protective over you.”

She looked into his eyes, she could tell he was feeling differently about her from before, “You won't try to fight him or anything?”

“Not as long as he doesn't try to threaten you or me, no. You will need to tell him that.” He sighed, “I can easily hurt him.”

She nodded, “And how much more present will you be?”

He chuckled nervously, “I will try to give you your space but I don't know how annoying I will get, it's been a long time and I've never had to give anyone their space before.”

“Well the next time you need to see me call me because blowing up my phone with hundreds of text messages won't be good.”

He nodded, “Yes I'll remember that.”

She looked around the living area was void of a few less stack of books and it was less cluttered, “Did you clean?”

He looked embarrassed looking away, “Yes.”

She smiled placing a hand on his bearded face slightly scratching at the hair as she turned him toward him, “What other things do you do?”

“It's too embarrassing.”

She giggled figuring it out, “Do you have pregnancy symptoms as well because we're linked?”

He nodded sheepishly, “Not all but yes.”

Clara brought his forehead down so she could kiss it, “Oh this is going to be cute.”

He sighed with a slight whine behind his voice, “Clara.”

She giggled, “So now I see why you did the faces in our texts.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

John almost spit his drink in laughter as soon as Clara told him as they sat on the couch in the living room. He had heard about guys having symptoms as a sympathy pregnancy but to have it because they were linked together was the most hilarious thing he had heard of.

She smiled,“Yes you should see the cottage he's already started to clean.”

John had a wide grin on his face, “Okay I thought I was going to regret this, now I've got some amusement.”

Clara frowned towards him before suddenly remembering something, “Oh don't tease him or threaten him. He'll kill you.”

He rolled his eyes while shaking his head, “Yeah right.”

“He told me to tell you that, I'm being serious John.”

He nodded, “Alright. No teasing.” He leaned over rubbing his hand on her thigh, “So about that weekend.”

She smiled, “Weekend after next? I want to wait before calling him.”

John grinned, “No problem.” He pulled her over to him, “Maggie is taking a nap think we can do a sneak peak of the weekend?”

Grinning she moved to where she straddled his lap pulling her shirt over her head, “I think we can.”

 

\------

 

John looked around the small cottage that was now void of all the book stacks around the house and looked bigger than it used to feel. “Wow you weren't kidding about him cleaning, where are all the books?”

The Doctor blushed, “Crawlspace or in the library in the TARDIS.”

Clara smiled to him putting her hand on the Doctors arm in comfort, “You will be alright for a weekend?”

He smiled at her gesture, “Yes you won't have to worry about me clinging to you yet.”

“You did remember to buy food right?”

He nodded and pointed back to the kitchen, “All stocked.”

She knelt down to Margret, who was eagerly waiting for the Doctor to pick her up, giving her a hug, “Have fun Maggie we'll be back Sunday.”

The little girl nodded and smiled, “Ok mummy.”

All of them waved towards each other as John and Clara exited out of the house with the Doctor picking up Margret grinning at her, “So want to help me make some things?”

She flailed her arms up in the air, “Yes!”

 

\------

 

The Doctor chased the squealing young girl mid-day Sunday tiring her out for her after lunch nap when he noticed John and Clara's car come rolling in. He had expected them to show much much later but figured something had to cut their alone time short. As soon as the car stopped Clara ran out of the car and into the house.

 

The Doctor frowned looking to John who was finally getting out the car himself, “When did that start?”

 

“This morning.”

 

“Did you have a good time at least?”

 

John nodded picking up Margret as she hugged his leg, “Yes thank you.”

 

He hugged his daughter back from the nearly choking death hug she was giving him, “Hope she was good for you?”

 

The Doctor smiled, “She helped me make some equipment. Ran around being chased by daleks, all the fun stuff. She should fall off here soon.”

 

John smiled, “Thank you.”

 

He pointed towards the house as it had been quiet for a little longer than he wanted it to be, “I'm going to check on Clara.”

 

John nodded watching the Doctor walk into the cottage. “Come on lets get your things we're gonna go home a little early.”

 

Margret frowned with her eyes growing wider giving the signature sad 'puppy dog' eyes, “Awww do we haf to?”  
  


He chuckled, “Yes we 'haf' to. Mums not feeling well.”

 

“Baby makes her sick?”

 

He nodded smiling at the interesting question, “At first yes she'll be fine afterwards.”

 

The Doctor smirked seeing the two come in, “She needs a little bit more time gave her something to settle her stomach for on the way home.”

 

John nodded as he gathered Margrets things with the Doctor shortly after helping, “So, um, how are you?”

 

He raised an eyebrow looking to him, “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well Clara said you were linked and I was,” he paused noticing the Doctor standing up, “was curious how you were doing.”

 

“Curious if I get morning sickness too?” He smirked, “That's just a silly human thing time lords don't get sick.” Oh how he lied, while it wasn't as bad as what Clara was going through he sadly had to rush on a few occasions since he confirmed her being pregnant. “You're amused by this?”

 

John chuckled, “I would be lying if I said no.”

 

Clara walked into the room looking a little worse for wear trying to smile, “Sorry.”

 

John smiled back, “Been through it once before so we know what's going on.”

 

Nodding she looked up to the Doctor, “So when should I show up again?”

 

“Sometime next month is fine.”

 

Clara leaned up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek taking the things in his hands, “Next month then.”

 

He looked over to John who had slightly looked away, not that the Doctor could blame him even if there was permission. He waved to Margret as they left sighing as he was once again alone in the house.

 

\------

 

Clara knocked on the door, as she came by at the end of the month, with the Doctor opening it within moments with a spoon in his mouth finishing whatever had been on it.

He smirked pulling the spoon out of his mouth, “You know you can just come in.”

She smiled back, “Well it's still nice to knock.”

He shrugged letting her inside, “True, you would have seen me tackle this container of mint chocolate chip.”

Clara laughed, “That's what I've been kind of craving too.”

“Well tests first, ice cream later.”

She smirked, “Alright where do you need me?”

He pulled out his sonic and scanned her grinning, “There is fine.” He leaned over closing the ice cream container picking it up to put back into the freezer for a while.

“Right that thing.”

“I still have to use something to see the proper results I'll be right back make yourself comfortable.” He walked out of the room with the ice cream and the sonic.

Clara sat on the couch smirking looking down towards her stomach, “It's been what eight weeks?”

He came back inside with looked like a handheld screen with the sonic now attached to the side of, “Yes.”

She lifted her shirt up a little looking at her stomach with a slight bulge to it, '“I think I'm starting to show already.”

“It's just because you know you're pregnant your body looks different to you. I always question myself when I regenerate.” He pulled out what looked like a heartbeat monitor of course with the alien design taking the wand part placing it up against her stomach right at the top of her pants.

Clara looked confused and looked to him, “Don't you need my pants down for that?”

He smiled slyly, “Advanced technology.” He turned on the speaker which suddenly came to life with an odd sounding rapid heart beat with an extra beat with it.

“That's weird.”

“That's normal for someone with two hearts.” He moved the wand away replacing it with his hand smiling, “Thank you Clara.”

She put her hand onto his looking at him, “Will you be alright?”

He chuckled and nodded, “Did you want the ice cream now?”

Clara grinned wildly, “Oh yes please.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Clara's mobile started to ring in the middle of the night, months later, to which John woke up frustrated as Clara was sound asleep to her ring tone and he reached over picking it up not seeing who was calling on the screen.

“Hello?”

The Doctors voice was on the other end breathing heavily with a bit of surprise to his voice, _~J-john I'm sorry for calling.~_

“Well it's been a while since you have, what's wrong?”

_~I need to come over.~_

“Why?”

_~I have to be near Clara I'll just be on the couch I won't bother but I neeed to be near her.~_

“It's that alien link yeah?”

_~Yeah yeah. I'm already outside so – so you don't need to wait.~_

“Alright can you give me a moment to get up and go downstairs?”

_~Yes , yes.~_

 

John ended the call putting the phone on the nightstand as he got up from the bed with Clara stirring slightly, “Who was that?”

“Doctor, evidently needs to be near you he's already out side.”

She worked to slowly sit up rubbing at her eyes, “I-I'll get the door.”

He put his hand onto her reassuring her, “No I'm up already go back to bed.”

After walking downstairs John opened the door revealing the Doctor, clothes disheveled and hair all over the place, “Oh my god looks like you were in a fight.”

“I haven't slept. Been too spaced from her my body wants – needs to be near.”

John frowned, he looked up towards the upstairs thinking of the distance between the couch and their room, “Are you sure the couch will be ok? We do have a guest bedroom closer to her if that's what you need.”

He was surprised by the gesture, “I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You knocked up my wife. I think we're way past uncomfortable.”

The Doctor nodded quickly and followed him upstairs stopping by the master bedroom looking at Clara peacefully sleeping. “Did I wake her?”

John looked back seeing him looking into the room intently, “No not really. Go in there I'll take the guest bedroom.”

“John no -no that's not fair. I-I – gods I shouldn't have done this.” He leaned against the door his hand covering his face in shame.

“Look you helped us and we're helping you.” He went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly, “If you have to sleep in my bed to relax then you have to.”

“I'm starting to relax. Where's the guest bedroom?”

“One more door down past Maggie.”

He nodded, “I'm going to stand here for a few more moments and then I'll go to the room.”

John walked inside and got back into bed looking at him, “Alright.”

 

\------

 

Clara stood at the doorway smirking at the Doctors sleeping form face down in the bed slightly snoring. John came up handing Clara a cup of tea looking into the room as well and looking to the watch on his wrist. “It's been twelve hours you think he's alright?”

“You said that he looked like hell.”

He nodded, “Yeah he said that he hadn't slept yet, I've only seen him sleep once that whole week I was there Clara.”

She frowned looking to John, “Think I should wake him?”

“I really don't know but I think you should before Maggie finds out he's here.”

She walked in sitting down on the edge of bed gently running her fingers through the silver curls of his hair causing what sounded almost like a purr come from him. He finally showed signs of movement as he turned over looking up to her still looking a little worse for wear.

“When was the last time you slept?”

He softly spoke, “A month or so.”

“Doctor you should have let us known sooner.”

He looked away from her embarrassed over the situation, “I know I'm sorry.“

“I understand why you're doing this but if it's going to kill you to do it then stop. John was concerned even.”

“He offered to let me sleep with you last night.”

She looked out of the room seeing that John was now gone, “He didn't tell me that.”

He nodded gently holding her hand and closing his eyes, “I'm going to sleep some more I'll be up tomorrow.”

“We'll try to keep Maggie from disturbing you.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor finally got out of bed the next morning, like he had promised, stretching out from the little movement he had done while asleep. He walked past the two bedrooms seeing Margret still in hers but the master bedroom was empty and the house quiet. He figured Clara was still in the house since he was still calm but was curious on where John was since it was too early for him to leave for work. He went downstairs and finally heard silverware against a plate making him head into the kitchen seeing Clara eating cereal at the table.

“Hello.” he smiled softly at her.

“Morning.”

He looked around, “Where's John?”

She finished her breakfast and pulled everything together slowly standing up to put them away into the sink, “Oh he had to leave really early to catch his flight.”

“So that's why he was willing to let me sleep with you the other night.”

She smiled walking up to him, “No he was honestly concerned with how you were, didn't know if you should have or not.”

“How long will he be gone?”

“Two weeks he's actually happy you did come by he was actually thinking on calling you. Didn't want me alone in my condition.”

“You're only 6 months along.”

She smirked, “With a rowdy two year old.”

He nodded realizing the missed details, “Yes quite of course.” He looked around the kitchen nervously rubbing his fingers together, “Mind if I raid your cupboards?”

Clara smiled, “No go ahead.”

 

After finishing his breakfast he walked out to the living room seeing Clara sitting on the couch her feet up on a footstool with her reading.

“When does Margret wake up?”

Clara smiled looking to a nearby clock on the wall, “Around 30 more minutes.”

He nodded and sat down looking slightly nervous looking at her stomach, “May I talk to the child?”

She placed the bookmark inside and placed the book down, “More like you talk and they kick me.”

“Telepathicly. They do talk.”

“They can do that?”

“Well not right away but yes now they can.”

She smirked, “Good then ask them to stop waking me at 6 in the morning for breakfast.”

He laughed, “I will but they probably won't stop.”

“One can ask.”

He started to put his hand on her stomach but paused looking at her, “I do need to touch you is that alright?”

She giggled taking his hand and putting it onto her rounded belly, “It's your child you don't have to ask about feeling them.”

He frowned, “They're asleep.”

“Typical.”

He pulled his hand away looking to her, “Did you want to find out what the gender is? We're past due on that.”

Clara smirked and shook her head, “I think this time I would like the surprise.”

“Well I hate to say I'll find out since I can talk to them but I'll try to keep it a surprise.”

“Why are you so nervous around me?”

The Doctor looked away, he didn't know what to say whether to tell her the truth or to tell some lie to ease the situation down so no more questions were asked. He chose the lie, “I'm just here to make sure every ones alright. I am grateful for you to do this, though I'm still hoping I chose to do the right thing.”

She leaned over to turn his face back to her as she smiled to him, “It's better to have someone than to be lonely. Even if they're your kid, who will make you pull your hair out at some point.”

He laughed, “Thank you. You rest I'll take care of Margret for today.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor picked up the phone as it rang in the afternoon looking to the callerID which stated John across the screen. He looked up towards the bedroom where Clara was napping and then back to the phone picking it up thinking it should be better to answer than to leave it to the voice mail. “Hello John.”

_~Oh Doctor. Is Clara around?~_

“She's napping I could wake her if you want?”

_~Oh I can just call back again it's not a problem.~_

“H-how's the trip?”

A chuckle came over the phone, _~You don't have to make small talk with me Doctor.~_

“Well I want to. I want you to feel comfortable with me here.”

_~Seriously yes there are thoughts in the back of my mind but I am happy you're there for her especially with Maggie.~_

The Doctor laughed, “Yes Margret does have a lot of energy.”  
  
 _~Think you're going to be able to handle a baby all by yourself?~_

“Y-yes I will. I-I was thinking if it was alright if after they're born if I can stay around with them? I hadn't asked Clara yet I wanted to speak with you on the subject, it would be best not to just take them right away.”

_~I-I guess. I mean you're right she is the mom too. I was glad to have help with Maggie.~_

“She was your first and you didn't know.”

John laughed, _~Though Clara, Clara seemed to know.~_

“Maternal instincts are an amazing thing.” He looked up hearing the stairs creaking to Clara walking down them, “Speaking of her she is awake.”

She walked over to the Doctor seeing he was on the phone, “John?”

The Doctor nodded and handed the phone over to her, “I'll be in another room I think Margret will be up soon too.”

She smiled, “Thank you.” She sat down in one of the chairs bringing the phone up to her ear, “Hey how are you doing?”

_~Missing your voice as always. How is everything going?~_

She giggled, “Missing you but everything's great. I have to keep him from playing with Maggie too much I'm afraid she'll tire of him and then want me to play with her.”

_~Oh I don't think that'll be a problem. He's still sleeping in the guest room?~_

“Yes, you don't have to worry John.”

He chuckled a moment, _~Sorry I know. It's nice he's there though. I love you.~_

“I love you too. I totally forgot how much everything hurt.”

_~Awww I'm sorry darling. I wish I could be there for you. I'm sure the Doctor could rub your feet for you or whatever you need.~_

“You're okay with that?”

_~Clara I trust the both of you. Especially when he's gone out of his way to do some stupid things. I'll be home next week. I love you.~_

“Love you too. See you.”

 

\------

 

John quietly opened the door to the bedroom, he had gotten home late due to a few delays and temporarily lost luggage, and smiled to seeing Clara soundly asleep in the bed. He shut the door and eagerly stripped climbing into bed kissing on her shoulder. Clara stirred rolling over to see who was waking her up. “John, hey.”

He smiled sliding up against her nuzzling against her neck, “Sorry I'm late.”

“I tried to stay up but the Doctor made me go to bed.”

“It's fine, I'm just happy I'm not alone in a bed.”

Clara smiled before the thought of the Doctor came across her mind, he was in the same house but was he feeling alone in the bed? Her mind went back to John and sighed agreeing that it was lonely being in the bed by herself.

He kissed at her shoulder, “Felt the same way?”

She nodded, “Yeah I wish you didn't have to go again next month.”

“It's okay. It's just for a week and then I'm here.” He started to chuckle for a moment, “With no chance of an elevator ruining the chance to be with my wife.”

She shifted as the child started to shift as well, “I just wish I didn't have to deal with this much longer.”

“That bad?”

She laughed softly, “I really forgot how much I complained about this part.”

John softly rubbed at her rounded belly feeling the movements underneath, “I'm sorry for waking them too.”

“No it's fine it's normal.” She softly moaned to his touch, “I think they're calming down.”

John smiled kissing at her shoulder, “Sounds like you still like this.”

“Feels good.”

He pressed his half hardened self into her arse, “Think you're up to it?”

“I-I almost asked the Doctor one night to. So yes, very much yes.”

John chuckled, “Well I'm glad you didn't.”

She reached behind her and gently grasped onto his hardened member stroking it slowly, “Enough talk I need this.”

 

\------

 

The Doctor laid in bed, he still only took cat naps like usual but played it off that he was sleeping through the night, his coat laying on a near by chair as he sighed as he was able to hear the giggle and moans coming from the master bedroom. How he wanted to be with her instead of him, the urge was strong but he could control it but to feel her soft skin against him he would give up anything to do so. How he was regretting everything now, but it was far too late, her voice dragged him in because he loved her and she knew it. But laying in another room trying not to listen to every house creak, cricket chirp and held back moans in the other room was slowly gutting him from the inside. He shouldn't have linked with her – shouldn't have life bonded with her, she belonged to someone else and now she belonged to him as well and it was torture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor woke up to hearing other voices that were vaguely familiar, he could hear Clara and the other voice sounded like her father. Why was her father there? He couldn't hear John and believed that he was either very silent or had already left for his last business trip of the year. He walked out of his room and down the stairs after the door was closed after everything had gone silent.

He looked to Clara looking up to him, “Was that your father?”

She nodded and smiled, “Yes they're taking Maggie for this week.”

Looking at her nervously as he walked down the rest of the stairs, “I was perfectly capable of taking care of Margret for you.”

“I know but I wanted to spend some time with you.”

The Doctor just stood there looking at her, pausing as he knew what she meant, “C-Clara we are spending time with each other.”

She smirked, “You're spending time with Maggie. You should have at least some time with me and your child.”

“I am here, spending time.”

Clara gently took his hand, “This week will be you and me in this house. I'll have to break my promise about not lying to John but I think you need this.”

He looked to her hand, his thumb running over the back of her fingers and the small wedding ring that adorned her ring finger, “The link wasn't a silly time lord instinct thing.”

She squeezed at his hand gently tugging him up the stairs, “I don't care what it really is.”

“Are you sure?”

She pulled him into the bed room sitting down on the edge of the bed, “Sit down.”

_Think of her as yours_ , the words floated around in his head as he sat down next to her, “Clara – “

“No don't try to get out of this.”

He shook his head, “No I'm not, I would like you to lay down.”

Clara smiled scooting herself into bed more before laying down on her side looking at him, “Not going to run away?”

He gently shook his head again standing up and crawling into bed cuddling up behind her, his hand gently going under her shirt softly rubbing at her stomach. _May I be named Alistair?_ The voice asked surprising him. Oh, that couldn't have been a coincidence with the young man with the car and that would mean the TARDIS would finally wake but the question was when. _Yes, yes you can._

Clara spoke softly noticing that he had stopped like before when he tried to talk to the baby, “What are they saying?”

“What they want to be called.”

She smiled, “It's a boy?”

He leaned up looking to her face seeing her eyes closed enjoying his touch, “How did you know?”

She giggled, “Maternal instincts.”

“He wants to be called Alistair.”

She turned her head looking back to him, “Is it common for them to choose their names?”

“Sometimes yes.” His hand wandered gently around her stomach as he felt Alistair fall asleep. He nuzzled against the nape of her neck gently pressing kisses against her skin smelling the jasmine scent of her soap.

Her hand reached up gently running through his silver curls causing him to do a soft moan that almost sounded like a purr which made her giggle.

“What's so funny?”

“You purr when I play with your hair.”

“Is that alright?”

Clara giggled again slowly rolling over so she could now face him, her fingers gently running through his beard and back through the curls causing him to once again make the same sound, “I like it.”

The Doctor smiled looking at the soft glow of her face, his fingers starting to trace at her features before cupping her face as he leaned forward gently kissing her lips slowly sucking on her bottom lip before pulling away. He shifted down a bit so he could nuzzle against her chest, “Are you comfortable?”

She smiled still running her fingers through his hair, “Yes though I think it's about lunch time.”

He nodded, “We can enjoy this tonight.”

 

\------

 

Clara sat between his legs on the bed as he gently kneaded at her back slowly rubbing away the pain. She softly moaned to his touch gripping at his thighs as the desire between her legs begin to rise. She managed to get him to cuddle without effort she was wondering if she could get him to go farther once again.

He paused leaning over kissing at her shoulder before softly speaking, “Is this all right?”

She smiled, “I think it's pretty obvious, you don't have to ask.”

He hands went up and rubbed her upper arms for a moment, “I enjoy hearing your voice.”

Clara giggled, “Then why did you ask me about it if you want to hear my voice? It's just a few words.”

He laughed softly, “I want to just be next to you for now telling me things.”

“For someone who claims that they're two thousand years old you act like a big baby.”

He squeezed her arms gently, “Everyone has their moments of weakness.”

Clara smiled and moved out from sitting in front of him to getting comfortable next to him pulling him gently embracing him against her, “Is this better?”

He nodded his hand gently resting on her stomach, “Thank you.”

“Though I think I agree on the cuddling, I get to hear you enjoy me playing with your hair.” She giggled as her nails softly raked through his hair. “Did you know I existed?”

He sighed, “Yes.”

“Why didn't you try to get with me? I mean you are practically identical to John could have pretended to be him or his twin.”

“Oh how I thought about doing it so many times,” he chuckled softly, “but I couldn't have. Especially with his friends, those brutes that he got money from they would have known something was off. The charade would have lasted too briefly. Especially if you wanted children.”

Clara nodded caressing his head, “I just hope that you will come by more after this. Not just Christmas.”

He nodded, “Actually I talked to John was going to stay around after the he was born for another year.”

She smirked, “Something he didn't tell me but I think he knew you would say it.”

The Doctor gently rubbed at her stomach as the child moved inside, “Alistair says sorry he's going to be turning around a lot.”

Clara giggled, “Did he really say that?”

He looked up to her smiling, “Yes actually I can let you hear.” He sat up keeping his hand on her stomach and smoothed some of her hair back before touching her temple, “Close your eyes it'll be easier.”

She nodded closing her eyes before hearing a whispered voice, _Hello._ Clara looked down and then looked back up to the Doctor, “That was him?”

He smiled and nodded, “Go on talk to him.”

Her hand rubbed against her stomach as she thought of what to say when she felt the a small giggle in her mind, _So many questions._

She smiled and laughed, “I shouldn't have so many questions should I? I doubt he even knows the answers to them.”

The Doctor smiled, “No.”

She closed her eyes, her face still towards the Doctor, “I love you.”

_Did you mean to me or to father?_

Clara blushed and opened her eyes to seeing the Doctor with his head turned away. “He's clever.”

“Should be, he takes after both of us.”

“As it should be.”

He sighed pulling his hand away from her temple rubbing her stomach answering Alistair, _She meant both of us_ , before pulling his hand away. “Clara I know you're wanting to give me everything. I thank you for it but you're married to John not to me.” He got up and looked to her, “Good night.”

Clara looked up to him starting to tear up, “I'm sorry.”

“I do love you Clara very much but I can't do this when you belong to someone else. Don't get rid of him either, he deserves you much more than I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm somewhat predictable with my story from the comments Inthelittledoctor :D


	13. Chapter 13

John looked to his ringing phone seeing Clara was calling him, it was late in the evening for him which meant it was in the middle of the night for her. His mind raced for what the problem might have been and answered it, “Clara what's wrong?”

He could hear her crying on the other end _~I shouldn't have done this John. I'm so, so stupid.~_

He sighed, “Darling it's too late now.”

_~I-I know. I'm so stupid.~_

“You're not stupid.”

She sighed, sniffling up the tears, _~I am – I'mstupidbecauseI'minlovewithhimtoo.~_

John paused trying to make out what she quickly mumbled, “You want to say that again?”

She started to cry harder, _~I'm in love with him.~_

John sighed pacing around the flat rubbing his face with his hand as the anger built up at what he just heard but he kept his tone the same, “Clara what did you do?”

_~I-I – nothing – we did nothing. We had been cuddling and – and I kind of told him I loved him.~_

“What did he do?”

_~He went to the guest room.~_

John sighed, “Give him the phone.”

_~John no please.~_

“Clara,” he paused as his voice had raised almost in anger at that moment, he didn't want to yell at her she didn't deserve it, “give him the damn phone.”

_~O-okay.~_ He heard her get up and knock on the door with some indiscernible talk before he heard the phone get passed over with the Doctor talking now, _~John I did nothing.~_

“And I thank you for it but you know this is starting to be an issue, I don't know if it's just a pregnancy thing or she really does have feelings for you and I can't ignore the fact that you loved her. Even if it was a another universe.” He sighed, “You will listen, you will treat her like your wife till I get back. Then we will have a talk.”

_~John, no.~_

“No Doctor, I think it's only fair since she is carrying _your_ kid.”

_~Some would disagree.~_

“Yes quite. Give Clara the phone.”

The shuffle came across the speaker to which she replied, _~John please I'm sorry.~_

John sighed audibly and replied back with no emotion behind his voice, “Do whatever till I get home then we're going to have a talk about what happens next.”

He could hear her starting to cry again, _~Alright, okay. I love you.~_

“Good night Clara.”

 

 

Clara looked at the Doctor as tears flowed from her eyes, “I'm such an idiot.” She shook her head and looked around confused on what she do next before she rushed back into her bedroom.

The Doctor sighed and followed her after a moment seeing her curled up on the bed crying. “Clara.”

“No go away!”

“Calm down sweetheart.”

“I will not calm down! I just ruined my marriage!”

“No no you didn't.” He stood there watching her for a few moments, “You just cared for me too much that's all.” He walked over and leaned onto the bed gently caressing her hair, “Did you want anything of me?”

She shook her head, “We can't.”

“He said to treat you like my wife. Which you are, it's what the link was. I-I was so caught in the moment I bonded us together.” He climbed into bed behind her gently putting his arm around her, “Clara it's all my fault not yours. Please calm down.”

She nodded still crying but not as hard as before, “Can – will you stay here?”

“Of course.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara woke up looking around noticing she wasn't in her bedroom anymore but the Doctors room at his cottage. She vaguely remembered them being together in bed to which she fell asleep but how did she get here? Hearing the sizzling coming from pans in the kitchen near by it called to her rumbling stomach forcing her to slowly climb out of bed and into the kitchen seeing him in front of the stove cooking breakfast.

“Um how did you get me here?”

He smirked as he plated the eggs next to bacon, toast and fruit handing it to her, “I kept you asleep and carried you to the car.”

She sighed, “Doctor we shouldn't be doing this.”

“No we shouldn't be husband and wife in that house. It's not my house.”

“Doctor...”

“Clara he wants you happy, he wants you safe. He just can't fly back over here in a moments notice. Just one week enjoy it you were willing to do it till I said no and your hormones got the better of you.”

She nodded finally sitting down at the small wooden table slowly starting to eat, “So what is going to happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“This whole week what are we going to do?”

He leaned back up against the counter smiling to her, “Going to keep the mother of my child happy and safe and satisfied.”

Clara sighed as she poked at her food, “Probably only safe.”

“Clara you need to stop and think about what all has happened. Think about John this whole time, he has trusted both of us.” He went over pulling up a chair sitting up next to her, “He's frustrated that he's going to lose you.”

She shook her head, “No, I'm going to lose him.”

The Doctor started to chuckle, “Listen to yourself. You're worrying about that _now_? John has accepted all of this, made love to you with another mans child inside of you. Do you really think he's going to leave you? Especially when you called him for his comfort about what happened last night?”

She stared at the plate of food thinking over what he had just said, was he right? She knew he was upset but wondered if what he had done was a way for the both of them to think. Six more days to be with an alien doppelganger that confessed his love of another woman who she looked and acted like. She slowly nodded before looking up to him, “Just don't kill him if he punches you.”

He smiled, “I promise. Now eat, your breakfast is getting cold.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Clara woke up still embraced by the Doctor from the night before, she would wake up crying from the unknown dream or nightmare that caused it. She had always hid it from John, she never wanted to wake him but to wake up and instantly be comforted was a new feeling for her. She shifted looking up noticing the Doctor was still asleep and staying asleep as she sat up pulling him over mirroring what he had done to her gently running her fingers through his silver curls.

He stayed still quietly speaking trying not to startle her, “You enjoy hearing me do that so called purr.”

She giggled, “Yes, did I wake you?”

He nuzzled against her, his hand gently rubbing over her stomach, “Somewhat. I don't need much sleep. Are you alright from last night?”

“Yeah, yeah. It rarely happens but I just wake up crying.”

“Female hormones are interesting.”

Clara smirked, “Well they suck. Also feeling like a giant whale isn't a great feeling.”

He sat up caressing her cheek, “Whales are very majestic creatures.”

Clara glared him, “That doesn't help.”

“Right. Size. Sorry.”

Smiling she looked at him at his slightly saddened face before leaning over kissing him on the cheek, “So how long do I really have to endure this?”

He looked to her slightly confused, “Do you mean my accidental insults or pregnancy?”

Clara laughed, “Pregnancy.”

“The scans I've been doing say it would be best if you make it to 46 weeks but 43 weeks would be safe.”

She nodded, “Bed rest for the last month?”

The Doctor nodded, “It would be best yes.”

Clara groaned, “I'm not thrilled for 12 more weeks.”

“What? Having two guys waiting on you hand and foot not appealing enough?”

She sighed going back to what was currently going on, “If I'll have two guys living under the same roof after this week is over.”

He sighed, “Clara you have to let that go.”

“I can't.”

“Well not when I'm stupidly reminding you of it.”

“Doctor – ”

He frowned, “No stop. Enjoy yourself, it's why I brought you here. I didn't want you to think about it.” His face saddened looking to her, “Please?”

She nodded and slowly worked herself out of bed with the Doctor looking to her confused.

“Where are you going?”

Clara smirked slowly waddling to the bathroom across the way, “I'm pregnant with a baby pressing on my bladder, I have to use the loo.”

“Oh, right.” He chuckled out of embarrassment, “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Cereal please.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console feeling at the paneling trying to feel for any spark of life trying to break through from the wall of the darkness that she slept in. “Come on wake up. I know you should. My son visited me of all things.” He sighed as he heard Clara shouting his name and walked out of the TARDIS watching her slightly struggle with the hill, still in her night gown, that the TARDIS sat upon. “Clara stay there I'll be right out.”

“No I want to join you.”

“You've already seen the inside there's nothing else to see.”

“Doctor, I don't care.”

He sighed and walked out helping her up the hill and into the sunlit inside sitting her down in a co-pilots seat. “Happy?”

“Yes thank you.” Clara looked around trying to make out things that were still hidden in the dark, “Seems kind of big to be for one person.”

He chuckled, “You're right. It's meant for a group to pilot but I do, well did, it all on my own.”

“From what I remember you telling me you were never alone because she took you where you needed to be, plus all those people with you.”

“Yes quite.”

She held out her hand motioning to him to come to her which he did and gently took his hand placing it on her stomach, “You'll have someone to teach when she wakes up.”

He sighed bringing up his other hand to her stomach as well rubbing at it feeling Alistair greet him, “I hope I could have one more to join me on adventures before their time was up.”

“I'd like that.”

He looked to her face, the same smiling face he had always seen with his Clara this time with the majestic glow of pregnancy that entranced him. He brought his hands up cupping her face, his thumb running over the soft skin of her cheek, slowly leaning down with her surprisingly leaning up to press their lips together in a quick kiss. Then another longer kiss as her hands cradled his face in kind, nails running through his beard gently, causing a soft moan to stir from the both of them.

He brought a hand down to her thigh, sliding underneath the hem of her night gown, gently rubbing against her skin till her hand went onto his. He stopped and pulled back, “Sorry, I shouldn't have.”

“No no. I just don't want to do it here.” She smiled standing up and walking out of the TARDIS back into the house.

He swallowed and then smiled patting the console, “We'll talk later sexy.” Stepped out of the TARDIS closing the doors following Clara into the house then the bedroom watching her crawl into bed. He smiled to her, “Are you sure about this?”

Clara smiled, sitting down placing pillows behind her propping her up slightly, “You said that this week you wanted to keep me happy, safe and satisfied. Well I'm definitely safe, slowly getting happy and as for satisfied – I don't know what you meant in that but I would just like to lay in bed with you.”

“Would sitting be okay? So I can rub your back again like the previous night.”

“You won't run away if I tell you that I love you again will you?”

He smiled, “No.”

 

Clara sat between his legs once again enjoying the gentle touch of his hands against her back, his lips gently kissing at her neck once again allowing her to reach behind and run her fingers through his hair and down against his neck.

“Oh gods Clara,” he moaned as he suddenly stilled putting his hands on her arms.

She giggled, “Did I find a very sensitive spot?” She raked her nails over the area again causing him to grip her arms tightly.

“Y-yes.” He stuttered slightly like he was aroused and nervous at the same time, “C-can you go lighter please. Lightly with your fingers.”

Clara smiled as she gently teased the same area with her fingertips, feeling the Doctor nuzzle and kiss against the nape of her neck in kind. She moved trying to get him to kiss more at her neck and felt him follow staying at the back of her neck. She started to giggle, “I can see why you purr now.”

He rested his head against her shoulder, “Whatever you're thinking of no. My nervous system is very –,” he paused to let out soft moan as Clara had still been teasing at him, “very advanced. It's very sensitive along the spine.”

“Wait is this like foreplay for you?”

“Please don't think of it that way right now.”

Clara ran her hand fully against his neck in a soft stroke which caused the gentle purr the come around again, “No no I get it. It can be but I get it honest. It's why you like rubbing my back? You're doing the same thing if I was a time lord, well a pregnant time lord, right?”

He slowly nodded almost lost in the softness of her hand, “Time Lady and yes. It has a very calming effect as pregnancy effects us the same – sensitivity is heightened to where it's painful though.”

She smiled, “Take your clothes off and lay down.”

He sat up away from her, “Clara --”

“Your jacket and shirt silly.”

“Oh.” He moved around taking off his jacket, waist coat and shirt neatly placing them down nearby before laying face down in bed looking at Clara as she laid on her side smiling to him.

Her hand gently caressed against the skin of his back before focusing more along his spine causing him to gasp, “Sorry.”

“No, no. It's fine, it's good.”

She smiled, “How long has it been since someones touched you like this?”

“Too long.” He sighed as his voice was starting to trail off as he relaxed, “Way too long.”

Clara kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes, she continued till she fell asleep herself with the Doctor shifting embracing her as she slept.

 


	15. Chapter 15

John stood outside looking at the front door of his house, he didn't know what was going to happen or expect to see and he was afraid. He put the key in the lock and unlocked the door opening it up to seeing the Doctor on the couch reading a book. Calmly walking in he closed the door and put the suitcases off to the side looking to the bearded doppelganger on his couch looking up to him.

“So did the both of you follow through with what I told you?”

The Doctor stood up putting the book down on the stand, “I took her to my cottage to help her calm down. We didn't do anything past – think the term is second base, if that gives you any consolation.”

John sighed and nodded pointing up the the second floor, “Guessing that Clara is napping, can I go upstairs or are you going to go after me because I'm threatening?”

He smirked, “Depends what are you going to talk to her about?”

John stood there, he honestly didn't know what he was going to do or say to her, till he finally shrugged, “I don't know.”

The Doctor smirked, “Forgive her as it's been mostly my fault and Margret still needs a dad and I'm going to be busy with Alistair.”

“Alistair?”

He nodded, “The name of my son.”

John chuckled for a moment, “Figures you get the son.”

The Doctor smiled, “You can always try again.”

John started to laughed, “Knowing my luck I would have another girl.”

“Oh that wouldn't be so bad. I've known a lot of strong women in my lifetime.”

Claras voice came from the staircase as she walked down them, “He might pull his hair out from all the dress shopping.”

The Doctor smirked and then looked to John, “I'll leave you two to talk.”

“No Doctor please. Stay.” Clara frowned as she finally waddled her way over to the two men standing in the living room.

John sighed looking to Clara, “Honestly I really didn't know what was going to be said or have happen. I was more expecting you to do it than me but I don't want that. I'm not going to live forever and you'll still be living way past me so will you keep me around?”

Clara started to tear up and nodded, “Yes, yes, I'm so sorry for everything. It's crazy how you two act so alike but I can't blame hormones because I don't know if it's me or that. I don't want to lose you.” She sighed and looked to the Doctor, “Though I like your purring.”

John smirked looking at the Doctor, “You purr?”

The Doctors face reddened, embarrassed, before clearing his throat hopefully changing the conversation, “So I take it everything is in order now?”

John looked to Clara who nodded, “Guess so for now. There is still this whole link issue you had talked about, will it get worse?”

The Doctor shook his head, “No, I'll have to keep watch over her regardless so she doesn't go into labour early.”

“And what will that bring?”

“Bed rest, constant monitoring and no strenuous actives after the end of this month.”

Clara groaned, “I'm not thrilled with any of that.”

John embraced Clara comforting her, “I'll be here with you.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor sighed looking over the small medical screen he held up in front of him, Clara wasn't even in her 39th week and her body wasn't going to keep up being pregnant any longer. He didn't know if it was just from his alien DNA or just how her body was as she was early with Margret, but he couldn't risk her any longer. He walked back into the master bedroom as John comforted a very uncomfortable and sick Clara in bed.

John looked up to him seeing the worry in his eye, “Not good?”

He shook his head, “I was hoping Clara being early with Margret was a fluke. I can't keep prolonging it anymore she's starting to get sick.”

John frowned, “So what are we going to do?”

His face saddened, “We have to take her to a hospital. Can't risk with making her go through labour she's tired enough.”

Clara slowly shook her head, “No you can't. You'd get found out.”

John kissed the top of her head, “Clara I don't think he cares about that right now.”

“But I care.”

The Doctor sighed walking over to them and gently stroked away her hair from her face, “I know you do sweetheart but I'm not going to lose you because of selfishness.” He ran his thumb over her forehead causing her to drift to sleep.

John looked up to him, “What did you do?”

“She's asleep that's all. We do have to get her to a hospital soon.”

John nodded, “I'll let Dave know so he can keep Maggie over a little longer.”

The Doctor sighed, “Look John I didn't expect any of this to happen but I made a promise that you wouldn't lose her.”

John embraced Clara before the Doctor easily picked her up, “Thank you.”

The Doctor said nothing as he carried her out of the house and into the car, with John in tow, he could feel Alistair becoming weak as well which worried the Doctor more. He was changing a possible future – or maybe he wasn't, maybe the man in the car wasn't his son. He couldn't think of that regardless he needed to try to keep them both alive and safe regardless of the choices.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Clara felt the warmth of the sun on her face as she stirred from the wonderful dream she had. She stretched feeling something odd on the back of her hand and it wasn't till a muffled hospital intercom broke past the calm and slight chirp of birds did she realize she wasn't at home like she thought she was. She quickly sat up and opened her eyes looking around before seeing John and Margret resting in the corner chair. “John?”

John opened his eyes looking to Clara who was tearing up as she felt at her stomach, he tried as quickly and gently as possible to stand up with out waking Margret and put her in the chair to continue her nap, “Hey, hey.”

Clara looked around lost as it was an odd feeling still expecting to be pregnant but now she wasn't, “Where's the baby?!”

“Clara calm down everything's fine.” John sat down on the edge of the bed bedside her placing his hand onto her trying to get her to calm down.

“No, no. I'm not going to calm down, I want to know John!” She raised her voice which caused a passing nurse to enter the room to see what the commotion was.

The nurse looked to an upset Clara as she stepped up beside her, “Everything alright here?”

“Where's my baby?”

“He's being taken care of ma'am. I'll get the doctor to check up on you since you're awake now.”

Clara nodded still sniffling curling herself up as the nurse left with John finally embracing her in a hug, “How long was I out?”

“Two days. You had a fever from what the nurses told me, drugs kept you asleep.” He kissed at the top of her head, “Did you know he had this crazy piece of paper that made everything think you were a very important person? Like the queen almost.”

“H-how did they react to the baby?”

“I-I don't know really. I wasn't there and I hadn't even seen or heard anything. So I'm sure the Doctor has it covered.”

“Mummy.” Margret tiredly spoke as she had snuck her way into crawling onto the bed.

Clara scooped her up in a tight hug, “Hey I missed you.”

“I missed you too, is baby alright?”

Clara sniffled, “I-I dunno yet sweetie. I hope the Doctor will let us know.”

 

 

A knock came to the door with a nurse walking in, “The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly. We'll also get lunch for you as well.”

Clara furrowed her brow looking angrily at the nurse, “No I want to see my son.”

“Ma'am I know that but we need to make sure you're alright before you can see him.”

She sighed, “Fine.”

 

 

It was a surprise when it wasn't the Doctor but a doctor, which they found out was the one that preformed the surgery and was taking care of Clara, which annoyed Clara more. John wasn't understanding why she was acting the way she was, his only guess was to see the baby and the Doctor.

The man smiled, “Everything looks great. I'll talk with the other doctor and let him know. He just wanted to make sure you were awake and fine.”

“Glad he cares enough to come in himself.” Clara muttered crossing her arms causing the doctor to look at her awkwardly.

“Clara, I'm sure he has his reasons. Why are you being this way?” John looked to her and then over to the doctor who was mouthing he would let himself out.

Clara sighed and looked at John, “I want to know if my son is alright.”

John was slightly taken aback with the statement but nodded as it was her baby as well not just the Doctors which John had pushed away maybe that was the cause of all the hostility, “I'm sure if he wasn't I would have heard about it.”

“I doubt it.”

John frowned, “Why?”

Margret had once again managed to climb up in bed with Clara hugging her as Clara sighed, “How would you tell someone the baby they carried died?”

 

 

There was a gentle knock on the door but it didn't open as usual when it was a nurse. John was still saddened by the question that Clara had posed to him but sighed and got up opening it up seeing the Doctor in front of him. He leaned forward towards him, “Is everything alright? Please before you tell Clara.”

The Doctor nodded, “He's fine.”

John sighed in relief, “Good Clara has been upset.”

“Then we need to stop talking here because we both know she's probably worrying more now.”

John nodded and let him inside to where Clara looked up to the Doctor with a very worried face about her.

“Where's Alistair?” her voice wavered slightly in the question.

“He's fine. I have him in a separate room so no one can get any ideas.” He smiled to her, “We can all go see him.”

Clara nodded and quickly got out of bed finding a robe to put on shoving the Doctor out of the room forcing him to guide her to their son. He chuckled taking her hand leading her through the maze of hospital hallway finally ending up to a seemingly hidden room. He opened the door to the slightly lit room with a small cot in the middle surrounded by some medical equipment with all but one, the heart monitor modified for the two hearts, was steadily beeping.

Clara rushed up seeing the small sleeping form in a dark blue blanket swaddled tightly, “Can I hold him?”

The Doctor smiled and nodded, “Yes of course, don't mind the equipment it was just a precaution.”

Clara picked up the small form that started to slightly wiggle, “He's so small.”

“Well apart from being a month early, he's going to be a bit small.”

She smiled and found a nearby chair and sat down cradling the small form in her arms. Margret went up as she was curious to what the new baby looked like and frowned with Clara giggling at her. “What's wrong?”

Margret pouted looking up to her, “He's too small I can't play with him.”

“You have to take care of babies first sweetie. They can't do a lot of things on their own yet. You can help me and the Doctor with him though.”

Margret nodded and went back to John who picked her up and whispered to her which the Doctor picked up on. “John no stay.”

“Why?”

“It's a baby! It's a happy time.” The Doctor sighed seeing Johns facing show his disinterest, “Ah I understand. It's not yours its mine.”

“Yes.”

The Doctor nodded letting him take Margret out.

Clara frowned, “He'll come around.”

“I hope so.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**4 years later**

 

Margret chased a squealing Alistair around the grass field nearby the cottage as the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS staring at her. He didn't know if he was hoping too much or the link between him and her was actually letting him know she was soon to wake.

Alistair came running around grabbing at the Doctors pant leg breathing heavily with Margret running around and slowing down breathing just as hard and pouting, “Hey not fair I almost had you.”

The Doctor smiled looking down at his son, for a 4 year old he could pass for a lanky 6 year old, “So why did you stop?”

“She almost had me. I needed to reevaluate my tactics.”

Margret sighed, “Hiding behind the Doctor won't work. Admit it you're tired.”

He knelt down to Alistair looking at him, “Sometimes being truthful is a good thing,” he then whispered to him, “but lying to give yourself some time is the best tactic of all. Good job.” He stood up and looked to the two of them, “Well whatever the reason I think it's almost time for your mum and da to come around Margret.”

She frowned slumping her shoulders, “Do I have to leave? I like it here the neighbors got a dog that barks all the time.”

He smiled and looked to Alistair, “Oh that's something we should do work on speaking to dogs.”

He jumped for joy as he heard the news, “Yes!”

Margret giggled, “Talking to dogs?”

The Doctor smiled, “Yes remember how I can talk to Alistair as a baby? I speak all kinds of languages and so will Alistair once I teach him.”

“Won't that take a long time?”

He smiled, “Remember we live for a long time.”

Alistair looked back down past the cottage, barely able to make out the sound of a car engine, “Da I think they're here.”

Margret sighed, “And hear everything.”

The Doctor smirked, “Come on let's get your things.” He looked to Alistair speaking in Gallifreyan, “Keep her inside for a bit.”

Alistair nodded and smiled to Margret as they walked down to the cottage. The Doctor patted the TARDIS before walking behind them seeing the car as it came up the lane and stopped in the usual parking space. He smiled as Clara stepped out first, followed by John, “So how did everything go?”

John frowned, “Not so great, I was sea sick on that whole cruise.”

The Doctor had been giving them a holiday to be by themselves for the last three years as their relationship after Alistair was born was still shaky. They had always returned with John disliking it or this time being ill the whole holiday through. He sighed and nodded, “I'm sorry I --”

John glared at him, “I know what you're trying to do. Clara go inside the house and help Maggie get her things.”

Clara looked at both men a few times before setting her eyes on John, “John, don't please.”

“Clara he evidently wants you so bad he's giving us holidays that I end up getting the short stick of it so you'll hate me more.”

The Doctor shook his head and sighed, “John I have always asked the both of you what you wanted to do and it ended up being Clara that spoke up while you ignored me.”

“Stop trying to ruin my marriage.”

“I'm trying to fix it, but evidently you can not see that.”

John fumed, “Then stop butting into our lives!”

The Doctor sighed again, “Fine.” He looked to Clara giving her a slight smile, “I'll be by the TARDIS tell Alistair I'll be back in after you leave.”

Upon seeing the smile, John lunged towards him in an attempt to tackle him only to trip and fall face first into the grass as the Doctor managed to easily side-step out of the way.

Clara shouted, “John! No!”

The Doctor turned and faced him angrily staring him down, “Clara it's alright I'll deal with him quickly.” He walked over as John was attempting to stand up and picked him forcefully up holding onto hims arms tightly looking into his eyes.

John spit out a few blades of grass that had managed to make its way into his mouth before replying, “What are you going to do old man stare me to death?”

“You know that's the same thing you said to me last time before I did this,” he promptly headbutted John hard causing a loud scream of pain before he slumped over unconscious, still standing by the Doctors grip on him.

Clara gasped rushing over, “What did you do?!”

The Doctor leaned down picking John up and started carrying him to the car, “What I should have done Clara, not butted in. You will leave and never come back. His memory of me, you being pregnant with Alistair and anything that revolved around me and you are gone. He'll ask some questions like he remembers but you will lie, you will continue like you never knew me.”

Clara started to tear up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing how could he just stop seeing people that he loved? She heard the cottage door open to Margret and Alistair both walking out concerned with what just happened. “M-maggie do you have your things?'

“Y-yeah, what happened?” She looked at Clara crying and heard the car door shut with the Doctor visibly angry to the situation.

“Alistair say good bye to Margret, I'll be in the TARDIS.” The Doctor walked past the group and up the hill.

The young boy frowned and hugged at Margret, “Guess da had to do something. I'll see you around Maggie.”

Margret was confused but had hugged Alistair back, looking over at Clara, “Mum what happened?”

“I-I'll tell you on the way home.”

“Tell me now! I want to know.”

“Margret get in the car!”

Margret sighed and nodded, it was the first time Clara had ever raised her voice to her so she knew it was important and didn't want to cause a scene in front of Alistair who had been slowly backing into the house after they had raised their voices.

 

\------

 

**Christmas**

 

 

“Come on Maggie! Come downstairs for presents!” John happily shouted upstairs as she had ran upstairs after dinner was finished, he didn't know what had gotten into her so suddenly months ago but she had just suddenly stopped talking to him or Clara. He looked to the presents and noticed one that was for Margret but didn't have the from line filled out. He held it up to Clara, “Did we get her this one? We don't have blue wrapping paper.”

Clara looked over seeing a the small box in his hands covered in a blue that was similar to the Doctors TARDIS with a white bow on top. She smirked figuring he had managed to sneak it into the house when no one was around, “Oh I think that was a secret santa. She had signed up for it a while ago I forgot to mention that. I'll take it up to her that might help her come down.”

John shrugged and handed the package over, “If it does it'll be a miracle.”

Walking up the stairs she smiled at the package and knocked at the door to Margrets room before cracking it open seeing her lay on her bed facing away from the door, “Hey I think the Doctor got you something.”

“Put it somewhere, I'll open it when I care.”

Clara sighed and walked in closing the door, “I know I hate him too for what he did but he did it because he cares for us.”

“If he cared so much then why didn't he just let you and dad split up? Why did he have to go?”

Clara placed the gift on the nightstand, sitting down on the edge of her bed, “I think that's what he does, runs away. Though at least he's still showing up in some form you want to open it?”

Margret rolled over looking at the gift for a few moments before nodding and picking it up gently unwrapping it saving the paper and opening the box revealing a mobile and a note underneath reading :

 

_Dear Maggie,_

_I miss you so I made father get a mobile for you, hide it from mum._

_-Alistair_

_PS I put some pictures on it from me._

 

 

Margret looked to Clara, “Is it alright to have this?”

She nodded, “Just don't be texting in the middle of the night.”

Margret smiled and turned on the mobile and started looking at the pictures with Clara leaning over as well.

Clara noticed something off as Margret swiped through the pictures, “Is that the TARDIS?”

Margret swiped back to a decent picture of Alistair with the console column in the background, “It is and it looks like it's lit up.”

Clara took the phone looking at Alistair, “I was wondering why he looked older, think it finally woke up?” As soon as she asked the question a soft chime happened announcing a text message had come through, “Here I'll let you two talk and come downstairs please in a bit.”

Margret nodded taking the phone back opening the message up.

 

-Alistair: Hello :)

-Margret: I saw the pictures, did the TARDIS wake up?

-Alistair: Yeah it did a month ago. I think it was a month ago your time.

-Margret: You think? What does that mean?

-Alistair: It's a time machine remember? We've been traveling around, I'm 9 now.

-Margret: So mum was right.

-Alistair: I hope she wasn't mad about the mobile.

-Margret: No, just no late texting.

-Alistair: I can't promise that, I'm still learning time differentials while in the vortex.

-Margret: What?

-Alistair: Knowing what time it is there while we're traveling. Father had to let me know so I could text you this time.

-Margret: Oh.

-Alistair: He promised that we won't get carried away and I end up being 20 and you're still 10.

-Margret: Good cause that wouldn't be fun.

-Alistair: It won't matter after we both grow up. I'll still look the same for a while.

-Margret: That's going to be weird.

-Alistair: Father says it's time for me to go. We're studying ancient egypt right now -- we just had to run because he accidentally got married to Cleopatra evidently.

-Margret: LOL I hope I get to see you two again I miss you

-Alistair: I do too. Father won't admit it but I know he does the same; mum especially.

              Spend time with mum and John. We'll see each other again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments. Sadly the end is tomorrow. 
> 
> I put out a little cute flick with the Doctor accidentally turning himself into an owl that I'm actually going to write another chapter for. As for other stories after that, I have some ideas I've been rolling around but it'll be sometime maybe before they pop up :)


	18. Chapter 18

**20 years later**

 

The Doctor stood near a tree watching the funeral ceremony that was off in the distance with Alistair, who easily looked like a teenage version of the Doctor with minor subtly of Clara mixed in, walking up beside him looking on as well.

“Can we see them now?”

He rolled his eyes even though he too wanted to desperately have Clara back into his arms, “Respect the dead, Alistair.”

“Yes father.” He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up seeing Margret with her husband of two years consoling her. “I don't like Maggie's husband.”

The Doctor smirked, “You hardly know the man and you know she's happy.”

Alistair nodded, “I'm just being over protective of her, I know.”

“What any good brother should do.”

Alistair slyly grinned looking over to the Doctor, “So can we see them now?”

The Doctor nodded and smirked, “Tomorrow, I'll drop you at Margrets.”

“Why don't you want to go visit her with me?”

“Robert would be very confused and might faint in fright that John just came back from the dead and suddenly grew a beard.”

Alistair laughed, “It would be great though.”

“Aye it would.” He sighed, “but you know I'd rather visit your mum.”

“How mad is she going to be?”

He looked down to his feet, putting his hands in his pockets, “I don't know.”

“Well just don't regenerate.”

The Doctor chuckled, “There wasn't a woman that slapped me so hard I regenerated yet. River though came close a few times.”

 

\------

 

Clara laid in bed unable to sleep, it was so odd of a feeling for the bed to be empty and knowing it would stay empty. She sighed, it had been a few days after the funeral and Margret had shared that Alistair had visited her but those two were close and had always kept in contact since she received the mobile all those years ago, but there was no sign of the Doctor. The thought had passed that maybe he moved on and forgot about her?

She sighed again before hearing an odd groaning sound coming from downstairs, staying put she listened as a very familiar door creaked open and closed. No she was just starting to lose her mind, lonely and desperately wanting him again though that groaning was a neat trick.

Then she heard the familiar voice came into existence near the bedroom door, “Hello Clara.”

Her eyes darted around before staring at the window and the night time sky outside smiling, he was here. “What took you so long?”

“I-I didn't want to seem desperate, give you some time to grieve as well.” Which was a slight omission of truth, he had just dropped Alistair to visit Margret just moments before, oh how he loved having his TARDIS back.

He didn't want to seem desperate? The question ran through her head, he had longed for her all this time like before. She turned over looking towards the door the soft moon light lit his figure up enough to see he was in the same clothing when they first met, hood up even.

He walked over climbing into bed, cupping her face as they both leaned into a soft gentle kiss for a few moments before he gently pulled her on top of him embracing her in a hug. “I'm so sorry for what I did.”

Clara leaned up looking at his face it never had changed but hers was of course was slowly starting to age and her hair starting to grey, “I was mad at first but after a while I understood.” She pulled the hood off of his head and ran her fingers through his curls before gently rubbing her fingers on the nape of his neck getting a moan out of him, “How much did it hurt to be away from me?”

“What makes you think I was away from you?” He grinned slyly.

She leaned back giving him a confused look, “The link?”

“Alistair. It made it bearable, especially with the mobile, talking to Margret let me know how you were doing.”

Clara smiled, “So what about the comment about being desperate?”

He cleared his throat, “I didn't want to just jump into bed with you on the night of your husbands funeral. Not that anyone besides us and the kids would know.”

She nodded, “I understand, thank you even. He was at peace.”

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “I'll still give you time if you need it.”

“No, don't. I was hoping you would steal me away.” Clara smiled.

He grinned getting out of bed leaning down to pick her up, “That I can very much do Clara Oswald.” He gently carried her down the stairs and into the TARDIS with it demateralizing soon afterward.

 


End file.
